


[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 3: Ohmiya/Juntoshi

by jadey (jade_lil)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Juntoshi - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jadey





	[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 3: Ohmiya/Juntoshi

**Title** : [100+ Word Challenge] Batch 3 – Ohmiya/Juntoshi   
**Author** : Jadey   
**Rating** : PG to R   
**Genre** : Fluff/Romance/Smut/Angst (whoops!)   
**Pairing** : Ohno/Nino, Ohno/Jun   
**Disclaimer** : fiction, yo!   
**Note** : filling prompts over @ [](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**je_prompts**](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/) (Prompt table no. 3) for the lovely [](http://gambitsfox.livejournal.com/profile)[**gambitsfox**](http://gambitsfox.livejournal.com/)

 #

Between

He doesn’t even know what he did to deserve this.

He’s standing there not even three feet away from where they are, caught between punching the wall or punching their faces till his knuckles bleed but he couldn’t; Ohno is looking down, avoiding his burning gaze as much as possible, his long fingers gripping the white sheet that’s covering him from his waist down tightly. 

It doesn’t even take a genius to figure out that Ohno is naked underneath those sheets – naked and probably still hard, knowing that he’s just walked in on him while Ohno is in the middle of shoving his dick into someone else’s ass, as naked as the man who is currently curled beside him, and maybe twice as hard.

“So this is what I come home to after a few weeks of not seeing you? You fucking our bestfriend in our own bed – in the very same bed you usually fuck me too?” he bites out, and he is pretty sure he is spitting acid through each word that comes out of his mouth but he doesn’t care.

Ohno doesn’t look up but the slight quiver he sees on the other man’s mouth is enough to break his heart a little bit more.

“Fine,” he says as he starts to turn away, “ – don’t let me stop you,” he finishes before he marches out the door.

If any of them say something to his back, he wouldn’t know – he is busy trying not to stumble on his feet while he slowly picks the pieces of his broken dignity as he walks away.

 

Plan

The plan is for Ohno to follow after two days once he’s done with filming.

But when Ohno didn’t show up on the agreed day he said he will and had even turned his phone off, to make matters worse, of course, he got worried – worried enough that he had to bully his manager until the older man agrees to drive him back to Tokyo that same night.

He just didn’t expect to find his boyfriend and their bestfriend taking a hot tumble on his own bed, Jun’s ass in the air and Ohno’s careful fingers prodding their bestfriend’s butt cheeks further apart while he positioned himself behind Jun, or the fact that no matter how observant people think of him as, he had never expected this.

“Damn it. Damn! Damn!” he curses and aims a kick to the side of his car and winces at the stinging pain, but it still feels nothing compared to the throbbing pain in his chest.

“Goddamit,”

 

Future

He hadn’t expected receiving a call from Ohno exactly an hour after he fled the apartment.

Nor was he expecting the gentle tone coming from the other line, telling him that he was sorry he had to see what he saw, but that Ohno was not sorry that he did what he did – only he was sorry that he hurt Nino because of what he did.

Nino didn’t know what in hell he should be saying to Ohno, or if there was any fucking thing he should be saying right now – like maybe, Ohno was expecting him to yell hurtful things, to curse, to tell Ohno he will make him suffer for what he did but he couldn’t find his voice or the strength to do so.

He just felt so fucking tired he just didn’t know anymore.

“Tell me,” he said, when he at least found the urge to do so, when he got tired of hearing Ohno’s steady breathing on the other line. “Do you think we still have a future? Together?” because he really didn’t know now if he loved Ohno enough to even look the other way and ignore this, to still choose to be with him after what Ohno did.

He could imagine Ohno pursing his lips, and the faraway look on his face when he suddenly popped questions like this in their otherwise normal conversation.

Ohno sighed and he realized he was gripping his phone so tightly, waiting for Ohno’s response as if his life depended on it.

“You tell me,” Ohno whispered and he sounded calm, unaffected; “I’m not the one who had to witness my partner fucking – or at least he’s about to -- fuck someone else so I don’t think I have the right to answer that,”

He brought a finger to his eyes and pressed hard, until it was painful enough to know that this was real and that he was not dreaming.

“Okay, let me rephrase that,” he bit back bitterly, swallowing hard so as not to let his sobs escape his mouth; he really wasn’t sure why the hell he was still talking. “Do you love him enough to leave everything behind? Enough to leave _me_ behind?”

Ohno made a soft noise and Nino wished he hadn’t known Ohno well enough to know what that sound meant.

“No,” he said, and Nino wondered what Ohno meant this time, when Ohno followed it with, “ – but maybe it was enough for Jun to think that I would.”

 

Lie

 

He gasped. “What --” he said and paused, willing himself not to yell out loud. “ – the hell are you talking about?”

“That I love you,” Ohno replied just as quickly, “and that nothing’s changed. I still love you, still want you just as much,” 

He forced his sobs down but some sounds escaped anyway. “You’re lying!” he spat out, tasting bile in his tongue. “How do you expect me to believe that you love me – that you love me just as much when I found you were about to fuck our bestfriend –“

“Kazu, _you_ are my life,” Ohno cut him off through the hazy pain, and Nino thought he’d been strangled, like the air had whooshed out of him in a rush. “ – and no matter how many times I fuck other people, that won’t change. I know it’s hard to believe but it’s the truth… you – there’s – there is only you,”

Nino really didn’t know how he was still holding on, how he was still able to keep himself from ending the call and throwing the phone against the nearest wall. Ohno was obviously delusional – his reasoning was so twisted Nino didn’t even know how to describe it.

He found himself laughing almost hysterically. “What do you think I am, Satoshi, a child?! I am not that stupid, _god_ , don’t take me for a fool!”

A beat, then, “Jun wanted it, Kazu,” Ohno breathed, like the confession was his very last resort, and he sounded like he was putting all of his reserved energy into talking, into making sure Nino would understand.“ – he wanted it so badly that he’d been asking me for it for years now – even before you and I got together for real – and I feel like the world’s biggest jerk when I finally agreed, because I know I’m not going to do it because I want to, but –“

“So you’re saying it’s not your fault but Jun’s? That you were forced to fuck our bestfriend because he’d been asking it from you and you think now is the perfect time to give in? Why wait a whole fucking decade if you’re going to do it anyway? Why?!”

“Kazu,”

“You are fucking impossible,” he spat.

“Maybe,” Ohno countered, and this time he sounded genuinely exasperated. “ – but I’m not lying when I said I only want _you_ ,”

 

No

He wished it was that easy, he wished things could be turned around just like that, because if that’s the case, then he wouldn’t even think twice of redoing this, of erasing the ugly memories of his bestfriend and his lover together, so clear, so real whenever he closed his eyes that it seemed like they were burned at the back of his eyelids.

Ohno was his life – he probably still is, but there was just too much about this that couldn’t be remedied no matter how many times Ohno told him he loved him, no matter how many times Ohno confessed he’d rather be alone forever than be with anybody else.

Not this time, no.

“I know,” Ohno said, and at that moment he was sure Ohno could read what he was thinking even though they’re so far away.

He let out a deep breath and wondered if they’d ever be okay after this.

“See you, Ohchan,” he said, and hung up. 

He didn’t need to hear the way Ohno’s heart break because he was too busy hiding the sound of his own heart breaking into pieces, too.   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
